15. Kapitel: Aragog
Band 2/Kapitelübersichten 15. Kapitel: Aragog (im Original: Aragog) In Hogwarts herrscht von da an eine angespannte und gedrückte Stimmung. Fast alle werden von ihr erfasst, außer Gilderoy Lockhart, weil für ihn mit Hagrids Festnahme das Problem gelöst zu sein scheint, und Draco Malfoy, der sich über Professor Dumbledores Amtsenthebung freut. Innerhalb des Schlossgebäudes finden Harry und Ron keine einzige Spinne mehr. Als sie endlich einmal eine Spinne im Kräuterkundeunterricht sehen, verschwindet die in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. In dieser Nacht schleichen sich die beiden zusammen mit Fang in den Wald, um dort den Spinnen zu folgen. Sehr tief im Wald entdecken sie den von Rons Vater verzauberten Ford Anglia, der mittlerweile dort heimisch geworden ist. Das Auto begrüßt sie mit strahlenden Scheinwerfern und zerstreut ihre Angst, es handle sich bei dem brummenden Wesen um irgendeinen monströsen Angreifer. Doch dann werden Harry, Ron und Fang von riesigen Acromantulas überrascht und in das Nest ihrer mehr als hundertköpfigen Sippe verschleppt. Der Stammesvater der Acromantulas ist Aragog, eine altersbedingte erblindete und ergraute Riesenspinne. Mit klappernden Greifzangen erzählt Aragog, dass * der damalige Schüler Hagrid ihn in einem dunklen Schrank großgezogen habe und er außer diesem Schrank keinen Ort im Schlossgebäude kenne; * der Mord an einer Schülerin in einem für seine Größe sowieso viel zu engen kleinen Klo verübt worden sei; * das Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens etwas ganz Schreckliches sei, vor dem er sofort fliehen wollte, sobald er es damals erspürt habe; * er wisse, um welches Monster es sich handle, aber wie alle Spinnen dessen Name damals und heute nicht auszusprechen wage; * er zu Unrecht beschuldigt worden sei und Hagrid ihm zur Flucht verholfen habe; * er sich in dieser dunkelsten Ecke des Waldes niedergelassen und Hagrid auch noch ein Weibchen für ihn gefunden habe; * er selbst aus Respekt vor Hagrid kein Menschenfleisch fresse, aber seinen zahlreichen Kindern und Kindeskindern natürlich nicht verwehren werde, sie jetzt zu verspeisen. Panisch vor Todesangst werden Harry, Ron und Fang in letzter Minute von dem heranbrausenden Ford Anglia gerettet, der sie mit lautem Gehupe von den Acromantulas weg und wieder zum Waldrand bringt. Durch ihren fast tödlichen Ausflug haben sie bloß herausgefunden, dass Tom Riddle damals den Falschen erwischt hat und der wahre Erbe von Slytherin auch heute noch unbehelligt herumläuft. Außerdem könnte es sein, dass die vor fünfzig Jahren ermordete Schülerin die Maulende Myrte ist, die sich auch heute noch als Geist in dem Klo herumtreibt, wo das Monster sie getötet hat. Erwähnte magische Literatur: Gammeln mit Ghulen 15. Kapitel im Film Anders als im Buch sehen Harry und Ron direkt, nachdem Hagrid abgeführt wurde, einige Spinnen auf den Verbotenen Wald zu krabbeln. Zusammen mit Fang folgen sie ihnen und treffen so auf Aragog, der ihnen erzählt, dass Hagrid nicht die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet habe, er nicht das Monster sei und das Mädchen in einer Toilette getötet wurde, während er nur in seiner Kiste gewesen sei. Was das Monster sei, will er nicht sagen. Wie im Buch müssen Harry und Ron nach diesem Gespräch vor den Acromantulas fliehen. Der Ford Anglia kommt und Harry, Ron und Fang springen ins Auto, wobei Harry noch eine Spinne mit dem Filmzauber Arania Exumai abwehrt. Die anschließende Flucht mit dem Auto wird dramatischer als im Buch dargestellt. Nachdem das Auto aus dem unmittelbaren Nest herausgefahren ist, muss Ron es selbst steuern. Es folgen ihnen hunderte Riesenspinnen und Harry und Ron können nur entkommen, indem sie wegfliegen, wobei der Flugmechanismus zunächst klemmt. en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 2P